


Sentiment.

by Moon_River_In_The_Night



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1 day fic, Birthday, M/M, Sherlock tried to be nice, flufffffffff, it didn't go too well, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_River_In_The_Night/pseuds/Moon_River_In_The_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's John's Birthday and Sherlock decides to try and do something nice for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> Okie dokie, this is a quick prompt fill for Ace, She made me do it one day, apparently this is what happens when you tell people you're bored!

John had left for work early as per usual and Sherlock waited for the downstairs door to close before getting out of bed and getting dressed.

When he was fully clothed in a plum shirt (Johns favourite) and black trousers he padded through to the kitchen and opened the fridge door. There was actually milk in there fro once but nothing else. He was going to need supplies.

“Oh joys, domestic bliss” he muttered to himself, walking over to where his coat and scarf draped over the back of his armchair.

He took his time walking to the shop, there was no rush after all, John wouldn’t be home for at least another 6 hours. When he arrived at the local Tesco he headed straight for the refrigerated isle and then on to the baking section. He knew exactly what he needed and where to find it so he could get in and out as fast as possible. He may not have been in a rush but there was no need to drag out this arduous task.

He used the self service checkout to minimise human interaction and headed home again. Thank god that was over.

Once he was back in the kitchen again. Sherlock began laying his purchases out in piles, may as well approach this as an experiment and be organised about it.

The steak didn’t need cooking until the last minute so that along with it’s accompaniments went straight into the fridge.

He figured that he may as well bake the cake now so that he could give it plenty of time to cool down before decorating it... This was going to be the hard part.

Sherlock was happy to admit that while he was an exceptional cook (mummy had insisted on lessons when he was a child so that she never had to worry about him going hungry) baking was... Not his strong suit.

Last time Sherlock had tried to make a cake he had accidentally blown up the oven. He made a vow though that that would not happen again this time.

Sherlock took a deep breath and began weighing his ingredients, 3 eggs and equal quantities of self raising flour, butter and sugar. All was layed out into separate bowls on the counter in front of him.

In all it took him an hour to make the cake with only the decorating to do. He settled on doing a basic white icing and lettering but that could wait until later.

For now John would be home in half an hour and the flat was a tip.

“oh crap” He mumbled as he began running around the flat hiding piles of paper under chairs, sofas and anything that wasn’t going to be moved for a couple of days.

By the time he heard John’s key turn in the lock downstairs he had made the living room ad kitchen look presentable and the table was laid with bread, salad and even candles and flowers.

The door to the flat opened and John walked in, looking tired. He didn’t even notice Sherlock stood in the middle of the room, twitching with nervous energy, until he had kicked his shoes off and thrown his coat on the hook.

When he did look up he stopped still just inside the doorway and stared. As he looked around he spotted the candles and flowers and his brow furrowed.

“Sherlock? What’s all this about?” he asked his partner.

Sherlock chuckled and walked up to John, planted a kiss on his cheek and said “happy birthday John.”

That shook John to his core, “you remembered my birthday? You rarely remember your own.”

“No I remember my birthdays, I simply elect to ignore them. However, I know that you enjoy celebrating your birthday and, while I don’t understand it, sentiment dictates that we make an occasion out of it.”

“sentiment?”

“Yes John, Sentiment. Now sit down and relax. Have some wine. How do you like your steak cooked?”

John was sure that he must have been dreaming but was enjoying it too much to question it so he simply responded by saying “medium rare please” and pulling out a chair for himself.

Sherlock disappeared off into the kitchen and set a pan on the heat, put a nob of butter in and allowed it to melt before slipping two steaks in. After 3 minutes he flipped them and moved off to start on the sauce.

He heard John speak from the table and walked over to check on him.

“what was that?”

“hm? I didn’t say anything” John smiled up at him and then his face changed. “uh Sherlock, can you smell burning?”

Sherlock span around and practically ran into the kitchen which was slowly filling with smoke.   
“Oh crap” the steaks were burned to a crisp, the sauce bubbling dark smoke up into the air.

Sherlock stood in the middle of the kitchen and looked around, there was no plan b, he hadn’t bought anything for if this went wrong.

John came strolling into the kitchen to check up on the food and had to hold back the laughter that was bubbling up inside him.

“well, that is definitely not medium rare” he deadpanned, looking at the steak shaped lumps of coal on the cooker.

Sherlock glared daggers at him and John put his hands up defensively. “Hey, sorry. Look don’t worry, let’s not waste this lovely set up. I’ll clear all this away, you go and get the takeaway menus. We’ll order in and carry on enjoying this evening, hm?”

Sherlock smiled back at him. “Okay, I’ll be back in a minute.”

By the time he got back John had opened all the windows, put all the food in the rubbish and started on the pans.

“c’mon, leave it John, that’ll do for today. You can finish it off tomorrow.”

“Oh I can, can I?” he enquired with a raised eyebrow and a laugh.

“Okay, okay, we. C’mon, sit down, our food won’t be long and I have other things planned for us tonight.” The sentence was finished with a wink as he wandered over to the dining table.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one, let me know in the comments! Remember that suggestions and corrections are always welcome.


End file.
